


The Picnic Party

by cityorchard



Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityorchard/pseuds/cityorchard
Summary: A reimagining of the picnic in chapter 12 of Little Women.





	The Picnic Party

The day was a gorgeous and shining one and Jo March was doing her best to enjoy it, but Fred Vaughn, it seemed, was determined to test her character. The last thing Jo could stand was a cheat and Fred certainly was one. “You pushed it! I saw you!” Jo accused, pounding her cricket mallet into the ground in frustration.

Fred gave a shrug, infuriatingly blasé. “Upon my word, I did no such thing!” It took all of Jo’s efforts not to roll her eyes or spout something rude and unladylike.

Thankfully, the cricket game was soon over and Jo rushed away from the odd picnic group of Laurie’s English friends, fearful that she would say or do something dreadful if she stayed. The sun was growing hotter by the minute and she could scarcely tell if her face was hot with anger or the sun. Sweat prickled her skin beneath her clothing as she galloped away from the crowd. She pulled the absurdly large Leghorn hat Laurie had given to her low over her forehead, grateful for the shade, and made her way farther and farther away from the other guests, until she reached the edge of the meadow. 

The soft meadow grasses gave way to a line of towering trees that offered delicious respite from the sun. Jo picked a particularly lovely looking Walnut to sit beneath, not paying half a mind to the dirt beneath her. From her perch behind the tree she could see the picnic party having a jolly good time without her. Laurie was having a laughter-filled conversation with Fred Vaughn and Sallie Gardiner beneath the tent, while Amy was off with Grace, complimenting one another's dresses, no doubt. Even Beth was smiling, lounging on a blanket watching clouds sail across the sky. They didn’t seem to miss her company at all, Jo thought. 

She turned her back on the picnic and instead pulled out a small volume of romantic stories she had stored in the pocket of her scarlet and gray boating suit. The English aren’t so pleasant as they’re made out to be in novels, she thought to herself, Fred’s treachery still preying on her mind.

The book lay open at the same page for some time, Jo finding that she simply couldn’t concentrate in this hotheaded a mood. The novel’s main character was a cocksure young gentleman who was disturbingly reminiscent of Fred Vaughn. She snapped the volume shut with a huff and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Is there a face underneath that hat?” said a voice, so loud and nearby that Jo startled.

“Christopher Columbus!” She lifted the Leghorn above her brow. “Laurie, you frightened me half to death!” The boy’s toothy grin showed he felt no remorse.

Laurie took a seat on the ground next to Jo, propped up on one arm and grinned at her. Jo did not return the expression. “What are you doing here, you mischievous boy! You have more important guests to attend to, clearly.” She whacked him on the shoulder with her novel. 

“My dear fellow, what was it you just called me? Mischievous boy? I like the sound of that.” 

Jo whacked him again, this time sparing some of her restraint. “I wish you wouldn’t joke!”

Laurie rubbed his shoulder and studied Jo’s face. “You’re serious,” he said. He lifted a finger and traced the angry crease between Jo’s brows.

Jo swatted his hand away. First he was calling her ‘dear fellow’ then he was touching her face? She had no idea what to think. “I’m absolutely serious,” she said. She heard high pitched gales of laughter drifting over from the picnic area. “And don’t paw at me like I’m one of your fine English ladies, Laurie. I am not.”

The look on Laurie’s face was one of complete confusion. “I know you’re not, Jo.”

Somehow, the sound of her name in Laurie’s mouth softened the sharp edges of her anger. Her cheeks still felt hot. 

Jo reopened her book and pretended to read, eyes in her lap. “I do wish you would leave me alone, it’s clearly not my company you want.”

Laurie scooted closer to Jo’s spot beneath the Walnut tree. He plucked one of her hands from off the pages of the book and held it between his own. Jo felt her face flush even more and she couldn’t stop thinking how soft her Teddy’s hands were.

“Please,” said Laurie, massaging Jo’s hand in a way that sent shivers down the length of her. “Don’t talk so.”

Jo meant to reply but found herself quite empty of words, and of anger.

Laurie closed the space between them, so that the pair sat hip to hip. His face was so close to hers and it split into the smile Jo so admired. “You know you’re worth at least one thousand Fred Vaughn’s.” All in a breath they were laughing and then they were close as can be and Laurie’s hands found Jo’s face and then their lips found one another's. The enormous hat tipped off Jo’s head as the two of them fell to the dirt in a clumsy tangle.

When the kissing and laughter was finished the two lay there on the ground, foreheads pressed against one another. Laurie’s soft finger traced a line down Jo’s jaw as he spoke words that healed up the last of Jo’s anger. 

“Jo March, I prefer your company infinitely.”


End file.
